


In the Courtyard of the Contchra Garden

by booksdragonmagicfiddle



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Subjective to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksdragonmagicfiddle/pseuds/booksdragonmagicfiddle
Summary: This is a tale of a lonely child in a far away land. A tale of wounds inflicted, which never truly healed.





	In the Courtyard of the Contchra Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not the final version of this story, so I will probably update it as I add more. I will also be editing as I go, so any feedback is welcome. Sorry it's so short.

They walked through the Contchra Garden, supposedly the most beautiful in all of Artis. They hardly saw it. So wrapped in their own thoughts as They were. They strode thought the gardens, seemingly wandering aimlessly around. Past exotic flowers which have no name in the English language. Past the blood blooms tree. Past the herb garden, containing plants, that when mixed in the right combinations could cure the most serious of ailments, or the make the most deadly of poisons. Then, suddenly, their pace quickened. Their pace more hurried now, They almost ran though he garden. Sharply, They turned a corner, one that hadn’t seemed to exist before They had disappeared around it. Just as They were about to enter what seemed like a walled courtyard, They came to a sudden halt. Standing under an archway, They lingered in the shadows, just enough so that if you didn’t know They were there, you wouldn’t see, but, once you knew They were there, it was hard to think of how you could have missed them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the vines that covered the walls were gently swaying in the breeze, and the bushes were covered in buds busting at the seams to show their beauty to the world of the secluded courtyard. And there was someone on the bench. _People_ didn’t come here.

But, suddenly the person stood up, and hurried away. If They saw the person wipe their hand over their eyes, They wouldn’t say anything. Who would they have to tell anyway? But They pushed the ‘encounter’ to the back of Their mind, and sat on the bench. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has changed since I first uploaded it.


End file.
